dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Android 18
|manga debut = "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Human-type Earthling (Biotechnological Type Android)Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 785 Age 780Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Future Dr. Gero (creator) Future Android 17 (twin brother) |Counterparts = Android 18 }} , once , is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 18 but more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and was bent on doing nothing more but destroying, killing, and sometimes clothes shopping. Along with her brother Future Android 17, she serves as one of the main antagonists of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Appearance Future Android 18's petite form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder- length blonde hair (which, according to her, is artificial and cannot grow back), blue eyes, and hoop earrings in both ears. She keeps the left side of her hair behind her ear. When she is first activated by Gero, and throughout her entire life, she wears a blue denim vest and skirt (with the Red Ribbon logo on the back of the jacket) with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. Interestingly, during her final confrontation against Trunks, her denim vest lacks the Red Ribbon logo in the back. In Dragon Ball Super during the flashback where Future Trunks destroys them both in his own time seen in Free the Future, her denim vest and skirt became medium blue and her tights became black to match her black undershirt with white and black stripped sleeves. Prior to their reign of destruction as she briefly takes on clothes during shopping, Android 18 can be seen wearing a red dress, and some fashionable business attires like her main timeline self wore in Dragon Ball GT. She wears a light blue business suit jacket with a pink short sleeve shirt, light blue formal pants and red flats. The color of her outfit is a contrast to her main timeline self's which the color of her outfit is purple. Lastly is a dark pink turtleneck shirt with a white vest, black pants and red flats. This outfit is her main timeline self's first outfit in Dragon Ball GT but without the vest and her turtleneck shirt appears to be red instead of dark pink. When she wears these outfits her blue eyes changed to red. Before wearing these outfits, she and her main timeline self have a habit of wanting to wear a qipao as seen in History of Trunks while her main timeline self during the Imperfect Cell Saga when she was inside Chi-Chi's room to check her Chinese dresses during their infiltration at Goku's house at Mount Paozu which she remarks this as disgusting. Personality Future Android 18 is the true embodiment of a sociopath. Amoral, self-entitled, and remorseless, she lives purely for her own pleasure and personal interests, not caring how her actions affect others. She is also equally murderous and sadistic, find much joy in killing and destruction, reveling in making others struggle to survive. She is so void of shame that she can casually kill bystanders and then immediately enjoy casual amusement park rides. This makes her a polar opposite to her main-timeline counterpart, who, when introduced to the series, initially only desired to kill Goku, but otherwise would only fight in self-defense and showed no actual interest in killing people. Even more, while her counterpart learned to appreciate companionship and a simple lifestyle with family (albeit still very materialistic and likewise with a somewhat cold-demeanor), Future Android 18 became someone who had no true compassion for anyone, truly believing herself to be a superior being to humans and all others as disposable toys for her amusement. According to her and Future Android 17, their personalities are the direct result of Future Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. It is likely that on hearing that Goku had died in the future timeline, Gero changed his focus from killing Goku to simple destruction. The only thing she seemed to enjoy besides carnage and death was material gain (which her counterpart also desired, albeit at a lesser degree). She is very vain when it comes to her appearance. When Future Trunks used his sword to slice off a piece of her hair, she responded angrily (in the English Funimation dub only). She also enjoys admiring herself in the mirror while modeling different clothing, showing a measure of her former humanity from her interest in fashion. Likewise, she enjoys others complimenting her beauty, enough to actually spare them. To Despite her cruel nature, Future 18 has a measure of self-restraint, such as scolding her brother for murdering a salesman she intending to let live and for him killing a boy she found attractive. Regardless of any lingering humanity she and her brother have, Future Android 18 has consistently shown herself beyond redemption, completely unmoved by the anger of Future Gohan or Future Trunks. They will even nonchalantly mock the protectors about all their struggles and losses. They are also known to be unfair in combat, helping each other when one is overwhelmed in one-on-one combat, and have no interest in dragging out the battle, fully intent on finishing their foe before they can escape and heal. She also has a bit of short temper and superiority complex, always assuming that her foes are not a challenge for her, and likewise will completely lose her composure should they start pressuring her. Unlike her counterpart who was attracted to Krillin and ultimately married and had a daughter with him, due to her programming to hate humanity, Future Android 18 viewed Future Krillin no differently than the countless other Humans she hunted and killed. In spite of this malevolence, Future 18 also will exhibit a genuine amount fear should she face an opponent whose craving for murder and destruction vastly surpasses her and her brother's own on a universal scale. In Xenoverse 2's Infinite History Saga, when the Future Warrior selects Broly as their partner, after he maliciously branded Android 13 a "weakling", powered up, and exploded in insanity, Future 18 called him a "monster", showing genuine fear of how measly her cruelty and apathy was compared to the sadism of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Biography Background Future Lazuli and Future Lapis' lives are exactly the same as their mainstream counterparts: they were notorious delinquents, until the time Future Dr. Gero kidnapped them and transformed them into his androids; they rebel against him, only for the mad scientist to shut both of them down, and had to wait and focus for his ultimate creation to finish so that one day, it will absorb the siblings and become the ultimate fighter of perfection. Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are willingly wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Future Dr. Gero is working on his "ultimate android creation". Future Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempts to use his remote but Future Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts the head, as well as destroyed Cell's chamber in an attempt to destroy Cell himself. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Android 18 makes a cameo when Future Trunks mentions to Cell how the Androids have caused devastation and destruction in his timeline killing any vulnerable human that gets in their way during a flashback. The Androids then proceed to kill the Z fighters one by one, leaving only Future Gohan and Future Trunks as the only warriors left to face them. Future Gohan tells Future Trunks to stay back as he's about to fight the Androids. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, and is punched several times before he is kicked into a nearby building. Future Trunks then steps in for Future Gohan as Future Android 18 prepares to fire a blast at Future Gohan but is quickly blasted away after he slashes a few strands of her hair with his sword. Future Gohan then knocks away Future Android 18 but Future Android 17 quickly intervenes knocking Future Gohan into a rockpile. Future Android 18 then fires a blast at Future Gohan but Future Gohan quickly dodges it, flies up and uses his Masenko, quickly blinding the Androids. After the attack, the Androids quickly emerge out of rubble. They realize that Future Gohan and Future Trunks have hidden somewhere within their vicinity, so they decide to blow up the area to draw them out of hiding. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the Androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death and how he was the only one to survive against them forcing his mother to invent a time machine so he can travel back in time to alter the events that happened in his future. Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking Parsley City, Future Android 18 is venting a lot of anger by destroying some terrain, as she is furious with Future Android 17 for killing a boy she thought was cute (she is angry about losing a video game in the Japanese and Kai dubs). Shortly afterwards, Future Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Future Android 17 insists on just playing with Future Trunks instead of killing him, but Future Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Future Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Future Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Her brother is blown up and destroyed by Future Trunks right after her. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a flashback in the "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Androids 17 and 18 are shown fighting the Z Fighters. While Future Gohan is searching for the Earth Dragon Balls with Future Bulma and baby Future Trunks, they kill Future Piccolo shortly after Future Pilaf makes the final wish that turns the Pilaf Gang into infants, causing the Earth Dragon Balls to fall to the Earth after becoming inert and fall to the ground instead of scattering due to Future Kami dying as a result of his Life Link to Future Piccolo. "Future Trunks" Saga She and her brother appeared in flashbacks of Future Trunks' retelling of how he killed the Androids in his timeline to Trunks, comparing her to her more kinder present counterpart. She and her brother's spirits were destroyed when Future Zeno erased the future timeline, however, their spirits still exist in the new timeline created by Whis and inadvertently, Beerus. Cell's timeline In Cell's timeline, Future Trunks uses a Shut Down Remote that was created from the Android blueprints he found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Shortly later, Future Trunks is killed by Cell who steals his Time Machine to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 in the past, in which he succeeded. Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' Future Androids 18 and 17 head off to Amenbo Island, and they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Dragon Team challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 18 kills Future Piccolo with a powerful kick to the abdomen, Future Tien Shinhan with a punch to his gut followed by a High-Pressure Energy Wave, and Future Yajirobe by breaking his katana before killing him with a High-Pressure Energy Wave too (this is a coincidence given the fact that Android 18 breaks Future Trunks' sword as well). The androids kill Future Vegeta, Future Yamcha, Future Krillin, and Future Chiaotzu as well. The Z Fighters are unable to be wished back to life as the Dragon Balls become permanently unusable due to Future Piccolo's death, which also kills Future Kami. Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth, killing off more than half of the planet's population. Future Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand, and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. One day, the androids attack Pepper Town, a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Three more years pass, now in Age 783, Future Trunks finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempts to defeat the androids who are attacking Bridgetown. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Xenoverse'' In an altered timeline of Age 783, Future 18 and her brother are empowered with Dark Magic by Towa in a bid to erase Xeno Trunks from existence by having them kill his younger self. As a result, Xeno Trunks' existence becomes ephemeral, causing him to slowly fade from existence in Age 850, as Future 18 and 17 kill his past self. Chronoa sends the Future Warrior to Age 783 in Future Trunks' timeline to ensure Future Trunks survives the encounter. Together with the Future Trunks of that point in history, the Future Warrior manages to drive off 18 and her brother off. However Towa reveals she made a second history change to Trunks' timeline, to ensure that if the Time Patrol managed to fix one, they would not be able to find and/or fix the other in time, leading to Xeno Trunks to fade from existence completely. However Demon God Demigra who's mirage had managed to escape from the Crack of Time due to time distortions caused by the Time Breakers, aids the Future Warrior in traveling to the second change to as part of his own evil plans. In the second history change created by Towa, Future Cell is completed before Age 786 and empowered by Dark Magic, allowing him to absorb both Future 17 & 18, allowing him to achieve his Perfect form in Trunks' Timeline. Dark Perfect Cell confronts Future Trunks just as he is returning to his own time following the Cell Games. Fortunately, the Future Warrior is transported to Age 785 in time to assist Future Trunks in combating Dark Perfect Cell. Dark Perfect Cell is destroyed by the combined might of Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, resulting in the deaths of Future 17 & 18 that he had absorbed, bring peace to Future Trunks' timeline and restoring that part of the original history (though Future Cell is killed three years). ''Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse 2, Trunks: Xeno witnesses Future Gohan's final battle with Future 17 & 18 via the Scroll of Eternity for Age 780 of his timeline and his first transformation into a Super Saiyan following his discovery of Future Gohan's deceased body. The Future Warrior and Elder Kai appear and Trunks explains he was looking at the scroll of his timeline, when they notice a history change occur in the same time scroll. Chronoa reminds Trunks: Xeno he must sit this one out as it is dangerous for him to travel to the past of his own timeline, forcing him to leave it to the Future Warrior. The Future Warrior finds Towa had reactivated Future Android 16 to kill Future Gohan before 17 and 18. However the Future Warrior and Future Gohan manage to defeat the android, only to be confronted by the demonic android, Mira who easily outclasses both warriors, forcing Trunks: Xeno to defy orders and save both his master and Time Patrol comrade. Together the three manage to defeat Mira forcing him to retreat. Reunited with his master, Trunks: Xeno is overcome with emotion and wishes to join Gohan in fighting 18 and 17 despite knowing that doing so would be going against everything the Time Patrol stands for as it would alter the history of his timeline. However, Future Gohan and the Future Warrior manage to convince Trunks that what he is suggesting is wrong and Gohan heroically goes off to his death, knowing that Trunks will defeat the Androids and bring peace to their timeline, resulting him telling 18 and 17 that another will rise in his place to destroy them. Meanwhile, Towa alters Age 785 as she had previously, though this time she sends the rebuilt Future Android 16 to kill Future Trunks along with Dark Future Cell who had absorbed Android 17 & 18. However, with the aid of the Future Warrior, Future Trunks manages to destroy both Future 16 and Future Cell, which results in the deaths of Future 17 & 18. In the Infinite History Saga, Towa's Distorted Time Eggs aroused a natural time distortion, that causes Xeno Trunks to follow his desire to save his master in the altered timeline of Age 780. As a result, he joins Future Gohan in fighting 17 and 18. Both are surprised to see Trunks all grown up, but they believe they can kill both Super Saiyans regardless. However, seeing the grave injuries his student had suffered, Future Gohan explodes his true powers and decimates the evil twins. Xeno Trunks decides to remain with Future Gohan and his younger self, to use his knowledge of future events such as the appearance of Future Cell and Future Dabura, as well as the threat of Future Majin Buu to protect this new future timeline. It is unclear if Chronoa chose to fix, erase, or allow this timeline to exist as an alternate future timeline. In the Unknown History Saga, in a time rift Future 18 and Future 17 end up traveling to the main timeline where they confront Cell nine days before the Cell Games is supposed to start. With Cell seeing them, Future 17 & 18 realize Goku is alive in this timeline and decide to fulfill their original programming to kill him (which is apparently still programmed into them despite Future Goku's death). They are empowered with the Supervillain power-up and Fu summons Android 13 with the Supervillain power-up. If Future Warrior and their selected partner assist Fu in gathering energy from the rift then they will join the Androids in confronting Cell. Since they Android 13 seeks Goku's destruction as well, Future 17 and 18 become allied with him seeking to eliminate Cell who invites them to join the Cell Games though since they do not wish to play by the 1 on 1 rules, he gives them a handicap. Future 17 reminds Cell that he only became perfect because he absorbed their counterparts. After Cell began to be overpowered, Future 17 mocks him, much to his chagrin. After Cell is defeated and killed, Super Saiyan Goku arrives via Instant Transmission after sensing Cell's energy had disappeared to the delight of the three Androids. Goku realizes that only three androids he saw, having made work of Cell. The androids then blithely consider their mission. Thanks to Fu's antics, all three manage to kill Goku, and Future 17 requests Android 13 in their quest of desolation. Obliging, the androids went their ways as the Future Warrior returns to the the Time Nest while Fu flees to the next time rift. Power ;Manga and Anime Future Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids in his timeline are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. Future Gohan is also seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed. In "Ghosts from Tomorrow", Future Android 18 gets in several hits on Super Saiyan Future Gohan, when he was not looking. When Future Trunks returns to his timeline, he effortlessly overpowers them both. According to Future Bulma and Present Android 17, after fighting Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Future Goku would have beaten the Androids should they had ever met, as he never stopped training even at peace. ;Video Games In Xenoverse 2, Android 18 and her brother are strong enough to make Future Gohan fear for the life of Trunks: Xeno when he came to assist Gohan in the altered timeline of Age 780. However this proved to be their undoing as it allowed Future Gohan to tap into his hidden power (which often surfaced when Gohan was enraged) while in his Future Super Saiyan form, allowing him to overpower and destroy both Androids with Trunks: Xeno's assistance. In the Infinite History Saga, Future Android 18 enchanted with the Supervillain power-up along with her brother, and Android 13 were strong enough to take on and defeat Perfect Cell then Super Saiyan Full Power Goku in the alternate main timeline featured in a time rift with the assistance of the Future Warrior and their selected partner. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Accel Dance' – This "ultimate attack" starts with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 relentlessly beating their opponent together, and then knocking them into the ground. They siblings then rise into the air and combine their Dead End Bullet and Dead End Rain. *'Finger Beam' – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. **'Sadistic 18' - A rush technique where Future Android 18 brutally attacks the opponent before turning her back to the opponent and finishes them off with a Finger Beam. Future Android 18's Super Attack in ''Dokkan Battle. *'High-Pressure Energy Wave' – 18 puts her hand forward and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, she fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Energy Cannon' - The user cups their hands together while charging a High-Pressure Energy Wave which they then fire from their cupped hands. She performs the technique upside-down in The History of Trunks. It was named in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Infinity Bullet' – First, 18 raises both of her hands in front of her and charges a pink swirling energy sphere. Then, she fires many pink energy blasts out of the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Non-stop Violence' – Back-to-back, the two Androids fire the Photon Flash and High-Pressure Energy Wave simultaneously at their opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Power Blitz' – The user draws their hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. They then brings their hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Android Barrier' – Used as a Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Energy Mine' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Power-Ups Villainous Mode Android 18 is given the Villainous Mode power up by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. While using this power up her eyes glow red, and she gains a purple and black aura. Future 18 and her brother use the second stage power-up. Supervillain Android 18 is granted the Supervillain power-up by either Dabura or Fu (it is unclear which of them is responsible) in a Time Rift featured in the Infinite History Saga of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. By shaving off life with Dark Magic, she is granted greater power enough to go toe to toe with the likes of Perfect Cell or Super Saiyan Full Power Goku. When using this power up she gains glowing pink eyes and a sinister black-white aura. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Miki Itō *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Enuka Okuma **Funimation dub: Meredith McCoy (History of Trunks and DBZ), Colleen Clinkenbeard (DBZ Kai) **AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *Latin American Spanish dub: Cristina Camargo (History of Trunks and DBZ), Karina Altamirano (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Eleonora Prado (most media), Angélica Santos (History of Trunks redub) **European Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *German dub: Diana Borgwardt *Italian dubs: Rosalinda Galli (original dub), Debora Magnaghi (2003 re-dub) *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier *Hebrew dub: Orna Katz Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Future Android 18 vs. Future Piccolo (Flashback) *Future Android 18 vs. Future Tien (Flashback) *Future Android 18 vs. Future Yajirobe (Flashback) *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Trunks and Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) (Flashback) *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Krillin, and Future Vegeta ;Films *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Piccolo, Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Yamcha, Future Tien Shinhan, and Future Krillin *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 18 vs. Future Trunks *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Future Android 18 and Future Android 17 vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) List of Characters Killed by Future Android 18 *Future Piccolo - Killed by a kick to the stomach. *Future Tien Shinhan - Killed by a ki blast through the stomach (series) or by a swift punch in the stomach (special). *Future Krillin - Killed by a combined finger beam with Android 18 (series only). *Future Chiaotzu - Killed by either Future Android 17 or Future Android 18. *Roughly 2/3rd of the world's population. *Future Gohan - Killed by Accel Dance. Trivia *Future Android 18's first cameo in "Mystery Revealed", depicted her as a white monstrous ghostlike Android with red eyes along with another Android appearing the same during Future Trunks' warning about the Androids. *When wearing some different clothes while shopping, due to an animation error, Future 18's eyes were red instead of blue. *While trying some clothes during her shopping, Future 18's hoop earrings are red, similar to what her present counterpart wore in the Buu arc. *In her last encounter with Future Trunks, Future 18's vest lacked the Red Ribbon Army's logo on the back. *Future Android 18 claimed that her hair is artificial and cannot grow back, however, strangely, her main timeline counterpart's daughter, Marron, possessed blonde hair, apparently inherited from her mother. **Her claim about her hair being artificial as well as her anger at Future Trunks for briefly cutting it, is also ironic, as in the End of Z arc as well as Dragon Ball GT, 18 cut her hair short. **Future Android 18 only made this claim in the English dub. However, in the Japanese version, Future Android 18 says nothing instead. *When Android 18 fights Future Trunks and Future Gohan in most video games, she displays hostility to them, as if the player is playing as Future 18 herself, no matter what outfit she is wearing, including her Buu saga outfit, Future Trunks and Future Gohan both still act hostile to her, due to their similarities in appearance and is referred to as simply "Android 18", for example, despite wearing her Buu saga outfit, and having the Destructo Disc as part of her moveset, she still says "hmph, you brat, you never learn" to Future Trunks in hostility, and to Future Gohan "I won't let you get away this time, I'll gonna use everything I've had and kill you", as if she was Future 18 herself. This hostility between them remains consistent in video games up until Xenoverse 2. It should be noted however that main timeline Android 18 is often used to represent her future counterpart in various video games, thus her hostility is likely the result of being programed to represent her future counterpart. Also, main timeline Android 18 can perform the Accel Dance and Non-Stop Violence with her brother no matter which outfit the player chooses, including her Buu arc outfit, which were performed only by their future counterparts. The present androids are never shown to be performing those techniques in the anime and manga at all. **However, in Shin Budokai - Another Road's Arcade Mode, when Android 18 fights Future Gohan, she says that it seems that Future Gohan had a problem, but she will fight him if he wants to, a notable exception for video games which usually she says Future 18's lines to Future Gohan, probably because Android 17 is absent in the game, or because the game's story takes place after the Majin Buu arc. **It should be noted that in Shin Budokai - Another Road, the main timeline version of Android 18 travels into Future Trunks' timeline to fight against Future Babidi and Future Majin Buu. Interestingly enough, Future Trunks displays no hostility towards Android 18. **It was only in the "Future" Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super that both Android 18 and Future Trunks finally put aside their past differences, with 18 being very kind and friendly to him, despite their encounters in the past, and Future Trunks' fights with Future 18, and gave him a friendly fist, much to his anxiety, and even jokes about the death of Future 18 and making Future Trunks pay for the act. **Because of this, in FighterZ, neither Android 18 nor Future Trunks have any hostility towards each other; in fact, Android 18 warmly receives Future Trunks in their cutscene if they are selected for battle, making it another exception. **However Future Trunks does admit and apologizes that he can never fully trust her likely due to having grown up around her murderous counterpart. **In Dokkan Battle, both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 have their own character cards with their names rendered as Android 17 (Future) and Android 18 (Future). Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 18 do Futuro es:Androide Número 18 del Futuro Alternativo Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Siblings Category:Film characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters who have been Erased